Destined Love
by SS Rocks
Summary: It's Sakura's senior year and Syaoran is back in Tomoeda; but new have also arrived with Syaoran's absence and one of those girls, Natari, is trying to catch Syaoran's eye while Keishi, another new guy, is interested in Sakura.


bumbleboo:heehee! This is our first fan fic yes it is!!!!!  
santa: uno, eins, une, ichi, etc etc etc...  
bumbleboo: nooooooooo!!!!!!!! *melt....melt.......melt.....melt....*  
santahat: ok, you are probably thinking how CRAZY we are... but we aren't! we promise! we are just REALLY excited!!  
bumbleboo: yep! that's right it is! ..... oh, and santahat?  
Santahat:yes?  
bumbleboo: it's ichi, nee, san, she, go....  
santahat: well, let's get this started, k? WE DO NOT OWN CCS!! (even though we wish...)  
Bumbleboo: that's right we don't! that's right!  
santahat: yes... and this fanfic was writeen by twooooo people! the next will be by bumbleboo, then me, then bumbleboo and so forth!  
bumbleboo: Start! Start! start! Start! *throws vegetables and things*  
  
Key:  
--- (text) --- = flashback  
Text = thoughts  
  
  
Destined Love  
  
It was a bright and beautiful morning, Sakura Kinomoto woke up from a good night of sleep. A VERY good night of sleep. She looked at her king penguin clock --- 8:05. "HOEEEEE~~~~~ OH MY GOSH! IM GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Screamed Sakura, she quickly bounced out of bed and undressed out of her pajamas --- thick light pink stripes with her logo, a single wing printed on the center of her nightshirt. She brushed her hair and dressed into her high school uniform.  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan", Fujitaka Kinomoto was always a very calm person --- and father.  
"I'm going to be l ---"  
"Monster, you ARE late!" Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's older brother was always teasing her, but in time of terror, he was very loving.  
"Shome day, Shnall trample o'er shnou!" Sakura ate her food and yelled at her brother --- multi tasking and Sakura was very good at it.  
"Whatever."  
"HEY!! WHY ARE YOU HOME?" Sakura demanded the truth, why wasn't her brother afraid of a tardy?  
"I'm in college! I can choose when I want to go to school!" Sakura strapped on her skates and skated out, "SYAONARA!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura rushed in, Mr. Terada was beginning his geography lesson.  
"SAKURA!" Sakura suddenly stopped.  
"Y-y-yes Mr. Terada?" Mr. Terada had remained the teacher of her class since the fourth grade. Sakura always believed it had to do with the fact Rika Sasaki was in the class.  
"You are tardy yet again!"  
"I'm sorry Mr. Terada, I just... slept in, I promise it won't happen again!"  
"That's the tenth time you've said that this month Ms. Kinomoto!" The class snickered, especially Natari. She knew Sakura had a reputation of being late. Sakura blushed at all of the laughing.  
"Ummm...---"  
"Go get your tardy slip Sakura and come back --- immediately." Sakura nodded and left the classroom.  
I can't help myself if I'm tired! Thought Sakura, she walked to the attendance office. There was a boy in front of her. "Attendence messenger, excuse me, I need a tardy slip." The boy turned around, it was Li Syaoran. There was an awkward silence, they stared at each other for a moment, but the silence was interrupted by Syaoran.  
"Sakura .... you never change, do you?" He smiled and she blushed.  
"Well..", she scratched the back of her head, "I was really tired last night... I didn't know that you were coming back to Tomoeda..."  
"Tardy slip, you need it, right?" He handed her one.  
"Arigato Syaoran-kun." Sakura whispered, she was practically speechless, she just couldn't believe it, Li was back from Hong Kong! She started back for her classroom, but Syaoran tapped her shoulder.  
"What class are you in?"  
"12 - B, what is your class schedule?"  
"12 - B too, I'll walk back with you." He winked, Sakura missed his smiles and winks for 7 long years and she was so happy that he was back. He moved beside her and took her hand, she blushed. "Are there any new students?" Syaoran asked.  
"Well, there are just a few, there's Emiri, Keishi," she hesistated, "and Natari," she was the most popular girl in the class and she got any date she wanted.  
"Natari.. hmm...." Sakura hoped that Syaoran would not become interested in Natari's raven black hair and rare hazel eyes. Her skin was unblemished and she wasdelicate --- everyone loved her beauty. Only Sakura knew, deep inside, Natari wasn't the girl she looked to be.  
--- "Sakura? Will you help me with these algebraic equations!?" Natari asked with an accent that sounded like a valley girl. It was in the eighth grade, 4 years after Syaoran left.  
"Quiet! You are being annoying!" Sakura always had to do Natari's homework, instead of helping her with it.  
"Well Sakura Kinomoto, " that accent was back again, "if you don't want to help me, I don't need to help you! I don't need you, you aren't popular and all you ever wear besides our uniforms are those generic looking dresses, shirts, and jeans, with those single wings! No one will ever care or love you!" Natari was steaming mad and that was the end of it with Sakura. ---  
Sakura didn't even notice it, but thinking of the past made the walk with Syaoran much quicker. Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand and they entered. Sakura quickly handed Mr. Terada her tardy slip and sat back down. Syaoran explained to Mr. Terada that he transferred back, they had a short conversation and Syaoran seated himself next to Sakura. The rest of the day went by very quickly for Sakura, everything seemed to be in perfect harmony.  
  
__________________  
  
santahat: that was beautiful.. perfect harmony eh?  
bumbleboo:yups! perfect harmony it is!  
santahat: *sigh* so i suppose you will be writing the next chapter?  
bumbleboo: yups! *dances happily and sings* review review review review *sounds like a broken record*  
santahat: _ we would just appreciate reviews, thankies!   
  
transferring data 


End file.
